1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the cleaning of restrooms, and more particularly to a method for automatically cleaning restrooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasoline filling stations and other similar structures are commonly provided with restrooms for the convenience of the general public, such restrooms commonly including a water closet and a lavatory or wash basin, and possibly other fixtures. Because of the continuous use by transients such facilities need frequent cleaning, the accommodation of which need places considerable and unwelcome demands on otherwise busy operating personnel.
There is thus a need for an easy method for cleaning a restroom, preferably one that can be carried out automatically so that minimum demands are placed on busy employees. The present invention is directed to satisfying that need.